


GN.G

by FreezingFics



Category: overwatch
Genre: Basically I'm just weak for this cyborg man and I love him, But still some death, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If you're reading this you probably love him too, Like really minor, Minor Character Death, Reunions, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: The best gamer in the Hanamura, and your best friend, leaves you by his brothers hand. Every year you come back to win a plushy that started your whole relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN HAZEL, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE LONG ASS ONE-SHOTS. This was like, seven google doc pages. I hope you liked it, it was fun and cute to write. (Will I ever write anything that isn't fluff? Probably not) Enjoy!

The big letters flashed on the projected screen, signalling your loss as much as the cheering crowd around you was. You should have been expecting this, considering you challenged the best player in the arcade, but maybe your couldn’t pass up a tourist opportunity. Throwing your arms up, you groaned in defeat as the people clapped your opponent. Not many people knew his real name, but everyone in the arcade knew him under the name GN.G. 

He was smirking at you across the play table, though it had cockyness it also seemed to hold some kindness. The young man rose from his seat and to you, holding his hand out for a shake, “That was a good match, you had me on my toes! A lovely lady such as yourself holds talent, I hope we can challenge each other again.” He winked at you, which brought more blush to your face than you wanted. Was he flirting with you? 

Still, you smiled and accepted his shake, “Me too, good game!” For someone who was somewhat egotistical in his skills, he had good humility and sportsmanship. A few women in the crowd practically swooned. Pushing the chair back, you began to walk through the crowd, a few people giving you a high five at your good effort. There were a few things you still wanted to play, maybe try to get something from the claw machines to remember this by. Simple tourist things.

When you got to one that held little onion octopus looking things, the lack of a cup full of tokens in your hand was suddenly apparent. Dammit, it was still at the game table! Hopefully no one had taken it. Before you can make a step toward the table, GN.G is right behind you when you turn. Jumping back slightly, he steps back as well, “Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you, but you left this at our game.” In his hand was your cup, jingling with tokens as he held it up. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” You smiled wide and take the cup, the black and green haired man copying your smile.

“Of course, it would be a shame if talent went to waste because of a thief. Besides,” He went on, “I wanted to reward you for giving me a hard match.” Taking a token from your cup, to which you followed the movement with semi-vacant and confused eyes, he moved around you to put the coin in and gripped the sticks as the crane booted up.

You put a hand on his shoulder to try and get him to stop for a moment, “Hey, I can get it myself.”

GN.G laughed, not even looking toward you, “Nonsense, I want something physical for you to remember me by.” Even still he was flirting. Well, at least he wasn’t wrong if he was trying to guess why you were at the crane game. The man continued, “This is my favorite one, so it’s perfect for a souvenir.”

The more pink machine beside him caught your eye, vacant and available. Putting the cup down on the control panel, you smirked and took a token to put it in the machine, “Let’s trade then. I’ll get you one of these and you get me one of those.” The game booted up and the crane moved with your experimental twitches.

“I can accept that.” GN.G looked over to you again, eyes sparkling when you locked gazes. You only huffed and looked back to your game, still smiling. He laughed again, pressing the button to lower his crane.   
_________________

The little plush bounced in your hands, a new one for your small collection. Every time you visited Hanamura you visited the arcade and get one of the onion creature things. It was a little tradition, ever since that amazing player gave one to you. That was three years ago, and you had come back at least two times since then. Holding your fourth plush under your arm, you walked around the arcade to find something to end your trip with.

Just the feeling of the round softness brought back memories. Who would have thought that little friendly rivalry would spark something? One thing lead to another that day, and you two kept in touch through phone and internet, even if it was a bit hard with him being in the Shimada clan. You learned all this rather quickly in your friendship, the first thing being that his name was Genji. Your trips were always great thanks to the man.

Everything was cut short when his brother murdered him in cold blood. Rage fired in your stomach at the thought. You could never forgive the archer for what he had done, taking away your best friend and perhaps the one you loved. Being what Genji would call ‘Tsundere’ as you were, you didn’t say anything about it to him or anyone, but it was true you did have some feelings for him. But now he was gone, and you could never see him again.

The hot sting of tears blurred your vision of the lights in the arcade. Before you got any worse, you stormed out into the cold air, the light wind cooling your face from all the heat that rushed to it in your anger. Passerbys stared at your messy look, but you just leaned against the wall and wiped your face clean, trying to hug the plushy to death. Hanzo would pay one day, you were sure of it, even if it wasn’t by your own hands.

“You seem troubled.” A robotic voice snapped you out of your heated thoughts. When you looked over, what seemed to be an Omnic was looking at you with a slight tilt of his head. Green circles glowed all over him, letting out steam every so often. A slit in his visor shown the same color, though a bit dimmer. He seemed as worried as one with no expressional abilities could be. “Is something the matter?”

You could feel your heartbeat increase in embarrassment, or maybe lingering anger, “Yes, but I’d prefer not to talk about it.” At least you could be honest, it would be hard to say something wasn’t wrong.

The Omnic hummed, looking at the plush you were about to practically pop, “I see you have good taste in claw machines. Did you come from the arcade?”

“Yes, I have to get one every time I come here. If it isn’t obvious, I’m just a tourist.” A smile cracked it’s way onto your face. The way you looked and spoke was much different from the locals, making you stick out like a sore thumb. Couldn’t say you weren’t used to it by now.

That got a laugh out of the other, making your spirits lift, “Well, you have good taste then. Those are my favorite, even if some find them strange.”

Again, your heart dropped. These were Genji’s favorite as well… No, don’t think about it. The little thing was likely many people’s favorite character, focus your thoughts on the conversation, “Thank you, how about I try to win you one back in there? I have to thank you in someone for making me feel better.”

“Sounds good, my friend. What is your name?” When you told him, the visor seemed to glow brighter as a sign of happiness, “A name like that holds some luck, you know?”

You chuckled dryly, “I highly doubt that.” How could you hold luck when your best friend was murdered? 

“Well, you met me. That shows your luck, even if it isn’t always there. Maybe it even shows my luck.” The way his voice was warm with comfort sent your heart beating again. It had an odd note to its robotic effect. You smiled a bit wider, cheeks turning red from either flattery or the cold. 

The arcade was great to come back into, some of the workers giving you worried glance to see if you were fine then going back to their job when they saw the Omnic beside you. When you got to the machines against the wall, you looked back to your new friend, “What’s your name? You got mine but I didn’t get yours.”

He seemed to freeze up a bit, pausing before responding, “Call me Mada.”

It was short, but it brought a smile to your face, “Nice to meet you Mada, thank you for your help.” 

Mada nodded and you went to work on the machine. It was easy from practice to get the little plush, though it did take a few tries. On the fourth attempt, the little creature softly plopped into the hole to grab it. Both of you cheered with victory, the Omnic bending down and grabbing the plush. His visor glowed green brightly, saying ‘thank you’ in his language. Again, there was a sense that tingled your spine and brought thumps to your chest, but you kept it from showing.

Your eyes scanned around for any other games to play, trying to avoid the game tables. However, Mada seemed to have other ideas and pointed to it, “How about one of those. I doubt you can beat me.”

A lump formed in your throat again. You looked over to the Omnic to politely refuse, but for one who could make no expression, he seemed to look so happy to play with you. Letting out the breath you had been holding, you smiled, “Don’t be so sure. I almost beat the best player in the arcade.” You had to recover somehow, and it was time to overcome your fear. 

His colder hand molded into yours, the feeling of metal jolting your system and making you pull back. The glowing in his visor darkened, “Oh, forgive me, that might have been a bold move.” 

“I-it’s okay, I just didn’t realize how cold the metal was.” It’s been too many times your face has flushed from embarrassment today.

Mada’s green light seemed to glow again as he made a light chuckling sound, “You’re blushing.”

“Shut up!” That made you redden even more, and for the other to laugh a bit harder. Again his hand grabbed yours, but you were ready for the coldness this time. Now it seemed a bit less sudden. You both walked over to the holographic table, sitting at the other ends and putting tokens in to start playing.

As the match went on, you learned just how good Mada was. He was beating your ass at first, but you pulled back before you could die, getting some extra lives. Soon, a crowd formed around you, watching the intense expression of you and what they could tell from the Omnic. If you weren’t so involved in the game, you would have cried from how similar it was to the first time you met Genji. 

It was intense, and time was running out. At the last ten seconds, a power up that would send a blast through the entire screen showed up. It was a devastating attack, and you had to get it! Moving your ship past the projectiles and blocks, you snatched it as soon as Mada almost got to it. A robotic protest came from his side, only fueling your laughter the colorful blocks that were filling your side exploded, and defeated the boss that was causing you trouble. 

Big letters read “Win!” on your screen, making you smile wider than you had in years. It said new high score on the bottom, and when the screen came up to enter your name, you saw your entry just above GN.G making your victory a bit bitter sweet. You silenced the crowd with a hand, “I want to remember my win for GN.G, or Genji as I knew him. He was a great friend, and I hope he can see this and smile wherever he is.”

There was silence for a moment, then Mada began to clap, causing the entire crowd to cheer for your short speech. Your heart swelled in pride for honoring your friend, even if it was something small like this.

However, it was short lived. A scream rang out from one of the staff members, but it was cut short with a gunshot. You feel to your seat, the sound striking fear into your deep being. The crowd lowered to the ground, you and your Omnic friend going to the floor from your chairs. A voice came presumably the murderer, “Well, if you all keep doing what you’re doing and as we tell you this lady will be the only casualty, okay?” It was another Omnic, who was waving the gun around the crowd. Terror was one way to describe the atmosphere.

He began to walk around, making everyone drop money and wallets into the bag he held in the other hand. Mothers held crying children close as they handed over jewelry. It was a horrible sight, and you didn’t dare look above everyone to see the woman's body. 

The robber was about halfway to you when Mada rose from the floor. As soon as he saw the movement, the other Omnic pointed his gun at the other, “Hey, get back on the ground. I don’t wanna shoot another brother of mine.” You tried to get your friend to sit back down, but he was staring the robber down.

“I am not your brother.” Mada replied in a stern voice, “You are a criminal, only part of what you could be. I am whole.” It was wise words for someone who was about to get shot. Just what he talking about. 

In a swift movement, Mada jumped behind the heist-man, grabbing his shoulders and turning him away from the crowd. The sword that was sheathed behind his back, that you hadn’t even noticed, came out with a shing sound, quickly going to the skin behind the Omnic’s metal neck. His visor was glowing green, but it held something threatening, “Do you wish to fight a ninja?” He hissed, steam coming from his body. 

The doors slammed as more Omnic’s poured in, pointing their guns at your friend. Your chest hurt from holding your breath, and you had to let yourself breath. This whole thing was so sudden and terrifying, your mind was racing to get a hold of the situation. Mada was a ninja, this was about to be a heist, video game style, and you were likely all going to die. 

Silence kept your thoughts racing until Mada made a move, using the first robber to move himself back and get away from the other robots. Shots began to fire, but he deflected the bullets with his sword in such a quick movement you saw green where his arm used to be before it moved. If your life weren’t in danger, it would be super badass. 

When he was halfway up the stairs of the arcade, you could see a bright green glow coming from under his metal body, and another sword on his back glow as well. Switching the swords, you could just see the green and black design before he shouted something in Japanese that sent your mind spiraling even more, “Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!” A green dragon spiraled his arm and his sword. He pushed off from the ground and to the robbers, slicing them with ease, leaving just one left. The bodies of his heist-mates sparked and thudded to the ground. Soon, the spot where the Omnic had a sword pressed to his throat was gone as he ran for the hills, or more the police that were outside. 

Paramedics came in to escort to body of the first victim, and others came in to get the metal bodies of the robbers. While children were crying, the adults cheered for the ninja that had saved their life, going over to hug him with tears in their eyes and respect. 

You, however, stayed close to the ground, staring at your friend with wide and wet eyes. There was only one person you knew who could do that, and only one bloodline. It was impossible, but you had seen that move before, when your life had been saved from other criminals. Instead of praising the man, you ran out, the authorities giving you a confused look and medics trying to get you and calm you down. After some protesting, they managed to get you wrapped in a blanket and were guiding you to sit down in one of the ambulances. 

A male voice calling your name got your attention, but you didn’t look up. It haunted you, drove you mad, because you knew who it was now. He said it again, but you ignored it. Tears were hot as you remembered him saying your name that exact same way years ago. He had left you, and you thought you could leave him to memory. 

The metal hand on your shoulder forced you to jolt and look up. His visor was off. A scarred face was dark in the light, highlighting his now metal jaw, and blending in with his cinnamon eyes. Just looking at it made the tears flow ever more. He said your name again. “Genji, I thought you were dead.”

“I know, everyone did. Even my brother. I promise to explain later, but I can’t in public. Come with me for moment, will you?” His voice was so soft, a bit different but you couldn’t complain. Your best friend, and the one you loved, was back from the dead. Abandoning your blanket, you clung to his metal body, sobbing hard. He carried you with ease, walking you down the street and thanking the paramedics for helping you. “Where is you home?” You managed to hiccup your address, letting him grab a taxi and get you there. In the car you tried to keep as quiet as possible, Genji rubbing your back to comfort you.

When you got to your apartment and up to your room, your cries were loud and unabashed. Tears were like waterfalls down your face, your hands desperately hung to his body that was no longer warm with skin. Later, you would certainly feel rage at who did this, but you could only think of your sparrow finally being back.

Genji carried you to the couch, cuddling and whispering to you for what might have been hours. Finally, the tears ran out, and you hiccuped into his neck. “Are you okay now?”

“No, you left me for years, thinking you were dead!” It was a mix of anger and sorrow, your face looking up at his. “How could you? Do you know how much a mourned for you?”

“I can’t even pretend to, but please, understand this.” A hand came up to cup your cheek and wipe any left over tears away. You almost melted into the touch, whimpers and hiccups going into his hand. It was cold, not warm like it used to be. It had been a bit rough but warm and sweet. Now it was hard and sleek, nothing like skin. His voice was the same, if only a bit deeper with age, “I will not leave you like that again. I understand if you don’t trust me, but as long as my heart's still beating, I am here.”

He took you hand in his other, placing it on his metal chest. Deep inside, you could still feel a heartbeat. It was a cliche moment, but it still brought a smile to your lips, “So, did almost dying turn you into a cheesy rom-com character?” You couldn’t help but tease while you heart was starting to lighten.

Genji smiled with bright brown eyes, “Was I not already before with my good looks?” 

“Oh my god, you really haven’t changed!” Your tears changed to laughter, even after years he still had that look and laugh that blended with yours and made your heart thump. It made you think of this moment and what would happen after. Maybe this would be the only time you see him again. Well, you faced on fear today, might as well do another. 

The Shimada noticed how you stopped laughing rather awkwardly, giving you a concerned look at your red and contemplating face, “Are you okay? It’s not like you to-!” 

You shut his trap with a firm and quick kiss to his mouth, feeling the bit of metal that was his lower jaw as your faces meet. When you pulled back, the shocked and almost broken look on his face terrified you. Oh shit.. “I-I’m sorry, that was s-so sudden, you probably don’t e-even like me like that.”

His voice saying your name made you snap your head up to look at him again, though his expression didn’t match his deep voice. It was warm like a pleasant fire, making your insides melt like a candle. A metal hand found its way to your face again, this time holding part of your jaw to pull you in gently closer. Again, your lips met, this time softer and longer, full of love and lost time. Your arms wrapped around his neck to make it just deeper, and his own snaked to hold your back. God how you had waited for this moment, you weren’t going to let it go to waste.

Unfortunately, your lungs had other ideas. You both pulled back huffing, looking into each others with love and warmth. Genji couldn’t look happier, “A sparrow is not the same without one to spend it’s days with, like a beautiful robin.” He ran a hand through your hair as he continued, making you hum, “You are my robin, and I am your sparrow. Though I may leave the nest, I will always come back to see you. I love you, no matter if I am metal or human. I can only hope you love me to.”

You sunk down in his lap, cuddling him as the stars sparkled light into your home, “I could never love you more than just being right here, Genji.”


End file.
